Last Minute Love
by latenightdrives
Summary: The fab four aren't so fab and four anymore when Zach and Anna enter the picture. They all made plans to go to UCLA together but what happens when someone breaks the plan? Major SS & some RM!
1. Surprise, Surprise

Last Minute Love

Chapter One: Surprise, Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own The OC! Josh does ;)

●●●

_Senior year was over and once again, things have definitely changed and yet some things managed to stay the same. Ryan and Marissa seemed to go drama-free after the Trey incident although they did have struggles here and through, but still pulling through; together. Things weren't as easy for Seth and Summer. Seth had fell into deep depression because of his mom going into rehab, but he didn't run away because of the fear of loosing Summer. He loved her more than anything in the world but things had changed as Anna came back. Anna became a comfort for Seth, even more than Summer. It seemed like she had more words of wisdom and with Zach being Summer's back up, things definitely didn't mix well. Seth and Summer's relationship ended in the middle of summer but everyone saw it coming. They just began to drift apart and Anna convinced Seth that it wasn't worth it anymore. He spent a month moping around, secretly spying on Summer and Zach as his heart broke into tiny pieces but again Anna was there for him. Seth had nothing else to think but maybe that Anna came back for a reason. They got back together and through everything that they've been through, Summer and Seth remained good friends. Now they were all planning to head off to UCLA together.. too bad things aren't as simple as they seem._

"Anna?" Seth's raspy voice called in the middle of the night. They had camped outside in his backyard, with tents and all. Seth had disagreed to camp out in the real wilderness so they had to compromise. "You awake?" His eyes were squinting over at her as she turned her head towards him.

All he got in return was a groan. Anna ignored him and dug her head into the pillow, pulling the sleeping bag over her head. Seth nodded in response and sat there staring at the tent with his fingers tapping one another when he heard his tent unzip. He immediatly shot up, only to see Summer's face. "Summer?"

"Cohen, I can't sleep. And I think I heard a bear." Summer began to pout as Seth laughed softly, getting out of the tent.

"A bear, Summer? I don't think that's possible. Last time I checked, my backyard was bear-free." He grinned at her as she shot him a glare but soon broke into laughter.

"You're funny.." Before he could respond back with something sarcastic, she interrupted him, bringing up another subject. "So, I need to tell you something." Her eyes finally peeled from the ground and locked into his.

Seth nodded as he sucked in his lips, licking them as he waited for her to start talking.

"Well, I was going to tell you this before but I couldn't find the right time. You were always oodling with Anna.." Her explanation made him worry but he could sense a little jealousy in her voice, feeling a little confused since she and Anna were also friends. "But anyways, I'm not going to UCLA."

Seth's eyes widened at her as his eyebrows furrowed, confused. "What? You're not going to college?"

"Not exactly.." There was a moment of awkward silence. "I'm going to NYU." She stared at him who seemed to be very quiet. Too quiet. "You won't have to worry about me though, I'm going with Zach."

The sound of Zach's name made him cringe. It had been hard liking the guy even though he knew he was supposed to be over her. He was over her.. wasn't he? After all, he did have Anna. Even in the darkness, Summer saw him cringe and frowned slightly. She just wanted him to be happy for her, after all he was pretty much her best friend other than Marissa. Somehow it seemed to be harder telling this to him than telling it to Marissa. "So.. awesome, I guess. When are you leaving?"

Summer shrugged, surprised that he didn't start yelling by now. "I don't know yet, soon though. We need to find a place to stay and everything. I don't want to stay in a dorm."

All Seth could do was nod. Why did it seem like the end of the world? "Okay, cool. Well, I think I'm getting sleepy." He gave her a small smile to clear the air before he gave her thigh a little pat, climbing into the tent and zipping it up, leaving Summer there wondering if she had just made the mistake of her life.

●●●

I know, short chapter, but I wanted to leave it off at a cliffhanger, haha. Hope you guys enjoyed it, review please and I will promise a big juicy chapter next!


	2. Look What You've Done

**Last Minute Love**

Chapter Two: Look What You've Done

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own The OC. Just the soundtracks. Hahaha, okay I'll stop being lame now.

●●●

"I just can't believe she's doing this to me. She's supposed to be my best friend!" Seth laid on his bed as he rambled on about how he thought Summer was making a wrong decision. He had been doing it all day and it was beginning to worry Anna. She sat at the edge of the bed, she felt that if all he could do is talk about Summer, then he would put her on the edge of their relationship.

"Seth, can we talk about something else? Something that doesn't have to do with Summer? At all?" Anna turned her body over towards him to place a kiss on his lips, but he had pulled away as he shook his head no. Seth was so confused at the moment, he didn't want to talk about anything _but _Summer.

"Why do you think she's doing this? Do you think she knows what she's doing to me? Who am I going to watch The Valley with?" There was a sudden worry in Seth's voice which began to worry Anna. Anna knew that he had to have a little more than a "just a friend" feeling towards Summer because otherwise he wouldn't have done this.

"Seth, I think you need to go see a doctor..." She paused causing an awkward silence before she broke it with another question. "And since when did you start watching The Valley?" She had a disgusted look on her face as she looked towards his way. As she gazed into his eyes, she could see hurt and anger. Sadness and pain. She knew that it was time for one of her words or wisdom, or one of her cuddles to comfort him but she didn't want to. Especially since it had to do with Summer. She had to let him get through this on his own.

"Look, when you're finally over her, come find me." With that said, Anna got up and left. And Seth hadn't even tried to stop her.

●●●

Summer sat in her room, with Princess Sparkle by her side when she had heard a knock on the door. She got excited, in a way, hoping that it was Seth, but it was only Zach. "Hey." She managed to say, with a small smile as he walked into her room, shutting the door behind him as he sat down on the edge of her bed. He planted a delicate kiss on her lips, getting the idea that she didn't want to makeout since she hadn't kissed back.

"Something wrong, Summer?" He asked, a little worried. He prayed to God that it had nothing to do with them going to New York.

She immediatly shook her head which made it even more obvious that something was wrong. Zach raised his eyebrows at her as she rolled her eyes and started to explain. "I told Cohen about us going to NYU and he seems to be ignoring me now." Before he could say anything she decided to cover up what she had just said with a little white lie. "It's not that he's ignoring, I just can't stand the fact that someone would ignore me, you know?"

She left Zach with a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about? He's not ignoring you. He talked to you the other day."

Once again, Summer rolled her eyes. Sometimes Zach was really stupid. "Yeah! But it was like a short answer conversation. There's a huge difference. Usually he's rambling like his Coheny self but he doesn't seem very Cohenish anymore." He hated it when she used words like "Coheny" and "Cohenish". Technically, they weren't even words but she always acted like they were and she could tell that they annoyed him.

"Look Summer, I don't think it matters. Don't let him get to you, okay? If you do, then he's just going to make you stay and we'd have to cancel everything. You wouldn't do that to me, would you?" He looked at her with his innocent eyes, causing her to laugh a little as she shook her head.

After he had left, she sat there, feeling so lazy. "Princess Sparkle, what am I going to do? Honestly, I really don't want to leave Cohen. I mean, he keeps life moving for me. His stupid jokes take the seriousness out of things and sometimes I need that, you know? Zach doesn't do that, but I can't let him down like that. It's just not right for me to break a promise like that." She stared at the purple plastic pony with her lower lip sticking out. Life was just too complicating sometimes.

●●●

Meanwhile, in the pool house Ryan and Marissa were spending a lot of time together, lip locked. Usually when they made out, Marissa would forget about all of her problems, especially with her mom married to Caleb, then her dad moving back after Caleb dies. Then there's the whole Trey thing, not to mention the Theresa thing, but today it was something different. She pulled away gently, gazing into Ryan's eyes. "Ryan... we need... to talk." She managed to get the words out as he nodded, wondering what it was that was that she wanted to talk about.

"Not to ruin our moment, but Summer's my best friend and she's not herself." A frown appeared on her face which made him upset. He wasn't too fond of Summer especially since she broke up with Seth to be with Zach. But he knew that if there was something up with Summer, there must've been something up with Seth and of course he began to worry. He just noticed that Seth hadn't come bother him once that day which made him wonder where Seth was. His eyes continued to lock in hers as she continued. "I have a feeling it's about Seth. I mean seriously, when is it not about Seth? Did you know that she was moving to New York?"

Ryan's eyes widened at his girlfriend, completely confused. "Wait, what? Summer's going to New York?" He wondered why Seth hadn't told him this, that is if he even knew.

"Not just going there, Ryan. She's moving there. I can't believe she would do that to me, I was looking forward to go to UCLA with all of us and now she's just leaving." Marissa let out a sigh as she felt Ryan's hand move behind her, giving her a backrub. She could feel tears stinging her eyes which surprised her. When Summer had told her, they sat there bawling their eyes out talking about how different things were going to be and how they wouldn't survive or replace one another. "What am I going to do, Ryan?" Tears started to pour down her cheeks as she fell into his arms which held her up as her head leaned on his shoulders. He could feel her tears on his shoulder, it was a feeling he had gotten used to since being with her and he never minded it.

"It's okay. It's going to be okay." He reassured her as his hand continued to rub her back gently as she sobbed. He wondered how Seth was taking things. As Marissa continued to cry, he couldn't help but think of his own best friend. Someone who he considered to be a brother. The opening door broke his chain of thought and had also brought Marissa sitting up straight as she sniffed, rubbing her tears away and trying to hide her red eyes.

"I really have bad timing, don't I?" Seth asked, his voice not sounding very sarcastic, it actually sounded real sad. Ryan and Marissa both shook their heads as Seth nodded, shutting the door and taking a seat. There was a long moment of silence before Ryan decided to break it. "So.. It's not going to be the end of the world."

"Easy for you to say." Both Marissa and Seth replied at the same exact time which freaked them both out a little but they were both too glum to care. "Dude, so she's really leaving..." Seth said again, stating the obvious.

"Why should you care? You have a girlfriend, Seth." Ryan did seem to be a little confused at the situation, Seth had seemed to be happy with Anna for the last few months. He didn't get it.

"Summer was my first love though. She was the girl I lost my virginity to." Seth said, hearing his own words made him want to break into tears but he managed to contain himself. He couldn't stand to imagine her leave just like that.

"Gross. Too much information." Marissa replied with a laugh, as she wiped away another tear. They all knew it was true though. Basically everyone in Newport knew that.

●●●

Hooray for longer chapters. Kind of an emotional one but yeah. Keep the reviews coming, please! I'll update more tomorrow.


	3. Move Along

**Last Minute Love**

Chapter Three: Move Along

Disclaimer: The OC's definitely not mine, thanks!

●●●

As Ryan, Marissa, and Seth shared the heart warming converastion about Summer and the memories they had shared with her, they felt something missing; Summer herself. "Can you believe that she'd just leave us like that?" It had been the millionth time that he had asked that but no one complained once.

"I know, it's just not Sum--" Before Marissa could finish her usual response, Summer had entered the pool house. "Geez guys, talking about me behind my back?" She asked sarcastically as she stood by the door. "Sorry if I interrupted something. Kirsten told me you guys were in here..." She slowly made her way towards the three of them, hoping that their reactions wouldn't be anything close to _Oh, look at the time. _or _Bad timing, I have to go._

But thankfully, they all shook their heads as she finally made her way towards them, sitting herself down between Marissa and Seth. Three toothless smiles aimed her way as the awkward silence that they never even knew exsisted, began. Their eyes wandered around the room as they tried to think of things to talk about. This was way too awkward. "No offense guys but I really feel like a fourth wheeler... I just came by to pretty much say goodbye." The word 'goodbye' definitely caught all three's attention. "I'm leaving tomorrow and I wanted to tell you guys at the end but I guess there's not much to talk about anyway, right?" She paused for a second to add a sarcastic giggle, but continued right after. "So I guess this is goodbye. Have fun in college. Call, keep in touch, you know the number. Other than that, I'll come back to visit during Thanksgiving." Summer spoke so fast that not one of them could interrupt her. She got up, but a hand reached up to grab her arm. Her eyes shut instantly, hoping that it had been Seth's hand but as her eyes opened, she saw that it was Marissa's hand gripping on her arm.

Marissa's eyes were filled with tears. "Summ, I'm going to miss you."

Summer sucked her lips in to prevent loud sobbing as she gazed into her best friend's teary eyes. Now it wasn't just Marissa with tears in her eyes. "I'll miss you too, Coop. No one's ever going to replace you. I promise." After their long hug that included sobs and all, Summer finally pulled away to look behind her. The door had closed shut. And Seth was gone.

●●●

Meanwhile, In the Cohen house, Seth sat in his bed curled up in a ball with Captain Oats in hand. He just couldn't stay in there anymore. He hated listening to people talk like Marissa and Summer did. It reminded him way too much about last year when Ryan had to leave. Of course it broke his heart when Summer started to cry and he would hate it if she turned over to him to give him his little goodbye with tears and sobs. He would just die. "Hate to break it to ya, bud, but I think Princess Sparkle's gone for good. Not to mention Summer."

As Summer's name was mentioned, she had entered the room. Seth didn't even bother to look up and he didn't plan to, until Summer had whispered his name. "Cohen."

He could tell that she had been crying hard; from her red eyes to how cracked her voice sounded. "Hey." he said in response as he offered her a smile.

"You're making this so much harder for me, Cohen. Why? We can still keep in touch. You have my number, I'll give you my address as soon as I get it." Her head was tilting as she spoke. She was trying so hard to think of reasons why he shouldn't be that upset even though it was killing her inside. She tried to keep her eyes locked in his but it was hard, considering he would look away. It hurt him too much to look at her.

His head finally lifted to face hers again. Her dark, wavy hair was in her face as always. He wanted so bad to tuck it behind her ear and kiss her like he always use to do. He wondered if Zach did that for her. Her eyes looked so innocent. He wanted to lock his eyes in hers forever and then release them by kissing her once again. He wondered if Zach did that as well. She was so beautiful and he wanted to whisper that in her ear a million times. He wondered if Zach told her that enough. "Summer, it won't be the same. You don't understand. How come you don't understand? My worst nightmare is becoming reality."

A frown immediatly appeared on her face as she listened to him talk. "Cohen, don't say that. I--" Before she could continue, her cell phone went off. Zach's face appeared on the little screen. "Um, look Cohen, I have to go." She got nothing in response, not that she was expecting anything. "I guess I'll see ya..." She gave him a small smile before bolting for the door. Tears formed behind her eyes as she left the room. Her tiny body leaned against his door, she suddenly felt so weak. Her body slid down as she scrunched into a ball, holding onto her knees as tears ran down her cheeks.

●●●

Super short chapter but I figured it would be cliffhanger-ish and good to end it there. Thanks for the reviews! They were very motivative and helpful :) I'll update more asap!


	4. The Goodbye Girl Pt 2

**Last Minute Love**

Chapter Four: The Goodbye Girl Pt. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own The OC whatsoever.

●●●

Summer finished packing her last bag. She wondered why Zach was such in a rush to go to New York, she really wanted to spend more time with Seth, Marissa, and maybe even Ryan. She sat herself down on her edge of her bed and she glanced around her room. She was really going to miss it. After all, she watched marathons of The Valley there and not to mention she lost her virginity there. A guy she may have loved declared his undying love for her in that very room. Of course she was going to miss it. She wondred if she had made a mistake by telling Marissa that she shouldn't come to the airport. The last thing she needed was another cry that could stop her from leaving, and plus she did want to give New York a try. Zach entering the room had broke her chain of thought. "Hey babe." He greeted her as he sat down next to her.

She hated how he didn't knock like Seth did, but if she were to say anything, she would make Zach angrier than ever. "Hey sweetie." She turned to him, finding a wide grin spread across his face. She leaned in to give him a peck on the cheek.

"So, looks like you're all packed." Zach raised his eyebrows as he glanced around her room, then back at her.

Summer nodded. "Sure does." She hated awkward silence, she wondered why they even had them. When she was with Se--. She stopped herself before thinking any further. She knew that if she kept thinking about him, then there could be second thoughts.

"Uh, so anyways. I'll come pick you up at three?" She was glad that he had finally broke the silence as he spoke, he stood up ready to leave.

"That sounds great, Zach." She gave him a little wave, recieving a blown kiss in return.

●●●

"Let's do something fun, Seth." Anna suggested as she placed another piece of wood on top of their Jenga tower.

"Since when was Jenga boring?" He asked in response. They had been playing Jenga all day but the truth was, he didn't have the energy to do anything else. Summer had been running through his mind all day but he knew that Anna would leave if he mentioned Summer's name once. But to his surprise, this time he wasn't the first one saying Summer's name.

"Nevermind that. How's Summer doing? Is she really leaving?" Deep down, Anna did feel a little hurt that Summer would leave. After all, they were friends.. in a way. She was just glad that Summer was finally leaving so that Seth wouldn't talk about her as much. Somehow, she had a feeling that he would be talking about her even more. Anna loved him though, and she didn't want to break up with him again. The first time was a mistake. If she hadn't broken up with them then maybe he wouldn't have gotten back with Summer and they wouldn't be as close as they are now.

"Summer?" Seth's face looked like it had lit up. It broke Anna's heart. "I mean, Summer. She's sad that she has to leave. She put that on herself though." He had so many mixed feelings about Summer leaving that he didn't really know how to respond at first. He was so upset and angry, it was hard not to notice. He was never so quiet.

"You can't blame her though, Zach is probably the one who is making her come with. I mean think about it, Zach is always one for his way. He was so excited when he got into NYU but he knew that he had to figure out a way to take Summer with him. Away from us, away from you." Anna couldn't believe what she had just said, but it was the truth. As much as she hated Summer because she got most of Seth's attention, she hated seeing Seth so miserable.

"Anna, you are so wise." He leaned over and placed a kiss on her head as he reached for the phone.

"What are you doing?" She asked immediatly. She meant what she said but she didn't want him to do something about it.

"Calling up Marissa." Seth responded as he pressed a button that led to Marissa's number. Sometimes it was useful to have Marissa on speed dial.

"But why?"

"Summer's leaving today. I want to find out when." His eyes looked into hers. He could tell that she was hurt, but he had done the exact same thing for her when she left. It was only fair that she let him try and stop Summer. Anna gave him a smile before leaving for the bathroom. When she came back, she could hear Seth yelling.

"Marissa. You have to tell me. I don't care if she doesn't want me there. Please. Marissa? Please, I'm begging you. Four? I owe you big time. Thank you, thank you, thank you." He finally hung up with a huge smile plastered on his face. He glanced down at his watch, then glanced up at his girlfriend. "I still have time."

●●●

The ride to the airport seemed like it lasted forever, especially with Ryan driving. "God, Ryan. You drive slower than The Nana."

"The Nana can barely drive, Seth."

"My point exactly." When Ryan finally parked the door by the entrance, Seth got out, giving Ryan the "don't leave me" look. Ryan rolled his eyes and nodded.

It was now 3:51. Seth was looking everywhere, it was clear that he didn't have as much luck as when he left to find Anna. That's what he thought before Summer's voice tickled his ear. "Cohen? What are you doing here!" She sounded upset and angry at the same time.

"Summer. You can't leave." He took her hands and she felt tears stinging her eyes again.

"Cohen, stop. I have to go." She wanted to say so much more, but she couldn't. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. She was afraid this was going to happen.

"Summer, please. Please stay." His spoke in a whisper and before they both knew it, he was down on both of his knees. He was begging for her to stay, it was all that he could do.

"Cohen, you're creating a scene. Stop it." She pulled on his hands as he stumbled up, his lips landing on hers. Seth pulled away gently, whispering the three words that she had missed most. "I love you."

_Attention New York City passengers, Flight is now boarding._

The voice had made Summer tear her eyes off of Seth's. She slowly let go of his hands and grabbed her bag that she had dropped before. "I'm sorry."

Seth's hand was gripping on Summer's arm as a tear ran down his cheek. "Don't leave me." he mouthed to her as she turned away. He let go of her and watched as she walked off. Into the arms of Zach.

●●●

I'll update soon! It will be a "two months later" type thing. PS S/S will get better, i promise. i love them too much to make them hate each other.

cdgeiger-- I put Anna and Zach back into the picture because I saw them as the rebounds for Seth and Summer. It would be too difficult to get into how Summer met a new guy and how Seth let another girl into his life, especially since he still wasn't over Summer. If there was one person to replace Summer for Seth, it would probably be Anna. I hope that clears things up.


	5. Smile Like You Mean It

**Last Minute Love**

Chapter Five: Smile Like You Mean It

Disclaimer: I don't own The OC whatsoever!

●●●

_**THREE MONTHS LATER**_

"Wow, I can't believe it's _finally_ November!" Seth exclaimed into the phone about ten minutes after he had entered his house. All four of them had taken two months off of school, knowing that they would have a lot to catch up when they get back but at least their parents were okay with it. Like they had a choice? They missed their "grown" babies too much. "Anna?"

"Oh. Yeah." Anna hadn't been herself since Summer had left. It seemed like everything started to turn upside down. For the first month she was gone, Seth had been moping around whining about how much he loved and missed Summer and how he made a mistake. That of course pissed Anna off so she broke up with him and it wasn't long until Seth came crawling back to her, promising that he would never mention Summer ever again. Being Anna, she forgave him. Who couldn't? A week after they were happily together, Anna recieved some devastating news. Apparently, back in Pittsburg, her aunt and uncle had passed away. They had been in a horrible car accident caused by some alcohol use. She didn't know what to do. Her aunt and uncle had been pretty much her own parents. She felt like her world had crashed and there was nothing else to live for. Except for maybe Seth. Seth had tried his best to cheer her up. From bringing her flowers everyday to showering her in kisses and gifts. Things weren't the same though. She knew she had Seth though, she was sure Summer wasn't coming back. She was right, wasn't she?

Just as she had thought about Summer, her name was said. "I can't even remember the last time I saw her." That was a lie. He had definitely remembered the last time he saw her. It was at the airport. He had pleaded her to stay. On his knees. And it didn't work. He didn't recieve a reply from Anna which made him think that it was wrong timing. But then again, it always was when it came to mentioning Summer to Anna. "Anna? You there?"

"Yeah, sorry." Anna let out a sigh and decided to go on and get the conversation over with, then she would quickly change the subject. "So what about Summer? Do you think she's really coming back?"

Seth hung his last shirt up and slid his closet door over so that it shut, with a proud look on his face. "Yeah, why wouldn't she? It's near Thanksgiving and she did promise to come back then. Plus, her dad and step-mom live here. And Zach as family here too." He was trying too hard to think of reasons why Summer was coming back as if he was convincing her to come back, Anna definitely caught on.

"Zach's family here moved to Italy, remember?" Anna snapped. Seth was the only thing she had left, she couldn't help but to be over protective.

"Oh, that's right. I'm sorry." He wasn't sure why he was apologizing but he just wanted her happy. He knew that she was going through a tough time but if there was one thing his parents told him to keep in mind always, is to stick by her side through the "thickest of the thick". He wasn't really sure what it meant until now.

"Uh huh."

He didn't even know how to keep a conversation going with her anymore. He was trying, he was definitely trying hard. But Anna wasn't Anna anymore and he was afraid that she was going to stay that way for the rest of her life. He knew that he loved her, just not what she was becoming.

●●●

Summer paced nervously around the bedroom, trying to figure out how many tops she would actually need for the extra long visit. She couldn't believe that she was going to get away from Zach for a month, it had been something she was looking forward to. She loved him, she was maybe even in love with him but he had definitely changed. He wasn't the same sweet old Zach that he used to be. She felt trapped in a bubble ever since they'd been living together in New York for a month and she didn't know what to do. It made her so confused but she knew that she couldn't tell Marissa. And especially not Seth. She knew that he would do something and she didn't want to ruin what Seth and Anna were beginning to have. Her train of thought was broken as Zach had bursted into the room, staring at her in disgust as she held a lacey top, staring at her as she analyzed it before he snatched it out of her hand. She was getting used to that.

"What? What are you doing Zach!" Summer was furious and confused at the same time as she sat down her bed, her shoulders slump.

"You think you can dress like a slut while I'm away and get away with it?" His eyes glared at her, with the evil look in them. "I know what you're trying to pull. You're such a bitch. Why are you always trying to get in between Seth and Anna?" Ever since she had tried calling Seth about two weeks ago to tell him about her coming back early, Zach hadn't been acting like himself. It scared her a lot but she decided not to tell anyone, hoping that it was just a phase. She was starting to think that it wasn't one.

"It's just an undershirt, Zach! It's not like I'm going to walk around wearing just that." She knew that she didn't have to explain herself but she knew that if she hadn't at least tried, something bad would happen.

"Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised."

She couldn't believe he was hissing these words at her. She caught the top that had been thrown back at her. What happened to her Zach? What she was saying was the honest truth even though she knew that he hadn't believed her. Who would wear a sleeveless blouse when they had a disgusting bruise on their arm anyway?

●●●

Short chapter but it reveals more about them and how they're doing now. Sorry to leave you guys on all hanging but I'm going to update asap!


End file.
